The present invention relates to a connector for fiber optic cables and in particular to one which secures the optical fiber by mechanical means obviating the necessity for any adhesive.
It is well known, and almost an industry standard, to use adhesives to secure an optical fiber in a connector. The use of adhesives assures the positioning of the fiber and allows polishing of the end of the fiber without concern for the fiber becoming displaced. However, the inherent disadvantage of this arrangement is that it is rather slow requiring a substantial amount of time for the adhesive to cure before the polishing operation can take place. This frequently means that a connector using adhesives may not be totally satisfactory for field applications because of both the ambient weather conditions and the possible location where the termination is to be effected, for example, at the top of a pole or plenum or in a conduit or manhole.